


spank me

by lawyerboyfriends



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerboyfriends/pseuds/lawyerboyfriends
Summary: "What is it you want?"He let out a strangled moan of frustration but answered. "C'mon, Rafi, spank me again."





	spank me

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just smut. Enjoy!
> 
> The prompt was "spanking."

Sonny was always an eager lover, and Rafael enjoyed the kisses that Sonny peppered his face with as he goaded him into sex. He loved the way that Sonny would open himself up and take Rafael's cock like he needed it to survive. He loved the way that Sonny would ride him into the mattress while babbling about how good Rafael's cock made him feel, how good _Rafael_ made him feel. 

It was hard to keep his hands to himself when Sonny climbed on top of him that night, and he ran his hands over the smooth skin of Sonny's strong thighs and back, letting himself enjoy the feel of Sonny's muscles bunching and tensing under his hands with the force of his bouncing. He dug one hand into the muscle of Sonny's ass and delighted in the resulting whimper that shook Sonny. His reaction emboldened him and Rafael playfully smacked Sonny's ass without thinking.

The sting of flesh against flesh was unexpected and sent Sonny yelping and tensing in surprise. Rafael immediately apologized, pulling his hand way like he'd been scalded. "Fuck, Sonny, I'm sorry, I should have asked first—"

But Sonny just squirmed, impaling himself further on Rafael's thick cock. "_Do that again_," he gasped. A fresh flush of arousal was blooming across his face and his hands were digging into Rafael's shoulders with more force now.

"Wait, what?"

His breaths were coming a little heavier now. "Raf, do it again. Don't make me say it."

"I think I want to hear you say it." He loved to make Sonny ask for what he wanted.

Sonny shook his head, rolling his hips against his partner a little desperately. "Please, please, do it, I want it—"

"What is it you want?"

He let out a strangled moan of frustration but answered. "C'mon, Rafi, spank me again."

Rafael watched the flush on Sonny's face deepen with embarrassment and immediately complied. He lightly smacked the cheek of Sonny's ass again, not wanting to be too forceful and risk hurting him, but Sonny just whimpered again and fell forward slightly, rolling his hips into the motion.

“Raf, harder, I like it—”

He struck again, adding a bit of force this time, just enough to sting, but hopefully not enough to bruise. Even still, the sting had Sonny’s whole body jerking and Rafael could feel his muscles tightening around his cock. “Like that?”

“Yeah, like that, please don’t stop now.”

“I’ve got you, baby. Just relax.” Rafael smacked him across the ass again, watching the way Sonny’s face went slack with the pleasure of it. “How does that feel?”

“So. So good, I love it, I love it so much—”

As Rafael picked up the pace of his blows, Sonny’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and concentration. He fucked down on Rafael’s cock with an intensity they were both unaccustomed to, moaning loudly as the tensing of his muscles against the sting of Rafael’s hand made his cock inside him feel that much better. Rafael stopped occasionally to massage the heated skin of his bottom and check in to make sure he wasn’t hurting badly, but Sonny just begged him to continue.

Soon, Sonny was trembling on top of him, unable to do much more than just squirm on his cock and try to rock against him as much as he could. His thighs burned from the effort of riding Rafael and his movements became more erratic as he struggled to continue. “Raf, I can’t do this much longer,” he panted.

Rafael responded by pulling him closer so he could grab onto him better and thrust up into him. Sonny yelped in his ear as the angle changed unexpectedly, his face now only inches from his own. “Is that good, baby?” Rafael panted harshly and moved to kiss the shell of his ear when Sonny moaned a shaky, “yes” in response.

It was harder to continue to spank Sonny when his hands were occupied with keeping Sonny in place so he could fuck up into his tight body, but still he managed to loosen his vice grip on Sonny occasionally to leave what he knew must be flaming red marks across his backside. The new position brought Sonny’s cock in contact with Rafael’s stomach and sent him careening towards orgasm quickly. His breath stuttered against Rafael’s ear and he squirmed against him, moaning when Rafael brought his lips into contact with his, kissing him sloppily and swallowing the broken sounds that Sonny was making.

When he pulled away, he panted against Sonny’s lips, “c’mon, baby, come for me,” smoothing a hand down Sonny’s back soothingly. Rafael’s command gave Sonny a fresh burst of energy, and he pushed himself up just enough to gain the traction he needed to meet each one of Rafael’s thrusts. He slid his hand between them to wrap around his cock and groaned loudly at the contact.

“That’s right, baby, make yourself feel good for me,” Rafael rasped, watching intensely as Sonny worked his hand over his cock. It only took a few strokes before Sonny’s body tensed all over as he came and striped Rafael’s chest with his come. “Fuck, fuck,” Rafael gasped, grabbing onto Sonny tight and fucking up into him hard as he chased his own orgasm. Sonny moaned in overstimulation but used his last bit of energy to roll his hips down against Rafael to help him climax and groaned in approval when Rafael finally came inside him, flooding him with his own come.

After a long moment of breathing heavily while collapsed against Rafael’s chest, Sonny flopped off him and lay next to him, throwing his arm out over Rafael’s stomach. He hummed quietly, eyes closed, and Rafael’s hand came up to stroke his messy hair.

“We should clean up,” Rafael whispered gently.

“Don’t wanna,” Sonny protested, eyes still shut, drawing a laugh out of Rafael.

Rafael continued to pet Sonny’s hair, running his fingers through the sweaty curls and enjoying the way he turned his face into the motion and murmured in appreciation. “How’s your ass?” Rafael said with a chuckle.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever walk again,” Sonny said gravely.

Rafael laughed and shoved at Sonny’s shoulder gently. “No, really. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

His eyes opened and he looked at Rafael seriously. “No, of course not. I mean, I’ll probably be sore tomorrow, but I’m not going to regret it, I promise.” He scooted up the bed to kiss Rafael tenderly. “I liked it, Raf.”

“Oh, you just liked it, is that all?”

“OK, so I loved it. Sue me.”


End file.
